Twi
by xXHiding.In.Your.EyesXx
Summary: Swedish! Jag ändrar här,e som Twilight, men ändringar, ungefär som en annan bok! Min första, lite annorlunda fic, brukar inte skriva så här, men vi får väl se hur det går! Kommentera när ni läst tack, både bra & dåligt! :D
1. Chapter 1 Antydningen

Han lutade sig prövande emot henne och tittade flinandes in i hennes lätt skrämda ögon.

-Vad ska du göra åt saken?

Hon stirrade på honom med både spänning och skräck som paralyserade hennes kropp. Hon ville så innerligt pröva att luta sig lite närmare, men en liten klocka ringde i hennes bakhuvud. ``_Nej_!``

Han såg på henne att hon hade svårt för att välja, så han lutade sig lite till. Nu var deras läppar bara några få centimeter ifrån varandra. Han kände hennes varma andedräkt omsluta hans ansikte och hur spänningen steg ännu mer. Han tittade åter igen in i hennes ögon, som avslöjade att spänningen även fanns inuti henne.

Hon kände hur hans varma andedräkt fick hennes iskalla ansikte att tina upp och hur en spänning kom fram. Det var inte långt ifrån att deras läppar skulle mötas, men nej, hon kunde inte. Hon vände bort huvudet, bort från honom.

Han såg hur hon gärna ville och trodde att hon äntligen skulle ge med sig, men han hade fel. Istället vände hon sitt huvud bort från honom. Han blev chockad för en sekund, men fann sig sen i situationen och lutade mot hennes öra och viskade:

- Du vet att det inte går att fly längre…

Hon undrade hur han tog det och hoppades att han skulle gå, men ändå inte. Plötsligt kände hon hans varma andedräkt mot hennes öra och hörde hur han viskade:

_Du vet att det inte går att fly längre_… En kyla så kall som is, spred sig genom hennes kropp och förlamade henne. Vad skulle hon göra nu?

Han log för sig själv. Det han sa var sant, hon kunde verkligen inte fly längre. Antingen måste han övertyga henne eller så behöver han inte det. Han tog försiktigt tag i hennes haka och vände tillbaka hennes välformade ansikte. Han la märke till skräcken i ögonen och log ett varmt leende. Sedan strök han sakta bort en hårslinga ur hennes ansikte och placerade den bakom örat. Det rös inom honom av välbehag och märkte på henne att hon kände likadant.

Hon kände hur han tog tag i hennes haka, fast försiktigt, allt för att inte skada henne.

`` _Men det har han redan gjort_… `` Hon tittade på honom med skräck, men också undrandes vad han skulle tänkas göra nu. Hon såg hur han log och fick en stöt inom sig. Hon gillade det. Plötsligt hade hon hans finger mot kinden och kände hur han sakta strök bort en hårslinga som ramlat fram från hennes öra och sedan la den till rätta igen. Hon rös av välbehag och märkte på honom att han kände likadant.

Han visste exakt vad han ville göra nu, men frågan var den vad hon skulle göra ifall han gjorde det? Aldrig har han riktigt tvekat förut, men något med henne fick honom att bli… någon annan.

Hon lade märke till tvekandet och undrade vad han tänkte på. Han var faktiskt otroligt söt när han tvekade, även om det var första gången hon såg honom tveka. Hon log ett litet leende.

Han kände hennes varma blick på sig och tittade snabbt mot henne. Han möttes av ett leende, ett litet, men ändå ett leende. Han kände hur hans iskalla inre, hettade till. Som om en liten eld började brinna inom honom. Han log tillbaka, men förändrades snabbt till allvarlig igen.

Hon såg på honom hur något väcktes inom honom och fick snart se ett litet leende på hans läppar också. Men plötsligt förändrades han igen och blev allvarlig. Hon tittade förbryllat på honom och önskade inget hellre än att få se honom sådär… glad är inte det rätta ordet… utan mer magiskt.

Han kunde inte känna så! Han var inte mänsklig, han kunde inte utsätta henne för sådan fara. Han tittade djupt in i hennes ögon och förlorade sig där.

Hon kände hur han gick djupare in i hennes ögon och kunde då samtidigt gå djupare in i hans. Hon såg varenda färgklick i dem, ingen likadan, ingen av samma färg.

``_Otroligt_.`` Plötsligt slog det henne.

Han såg hur hon ryckte till. Han tittade oroligt på henne, men hon såg bara på honom med skräck och panik upp bubblandes i sina ögon.

`` _Om du bara visste hur lätt det är att avläsa dina ögon_… ´´

- Vad är det? Mumlade han.

Panik och skräck bubblade upp inom henne.

`` _Vad ska jag göra_!?``Samtidigt såg hon hur han blev orolig.

``_Varför? Varför orolig_?`` Plötsligt hörde hon hans röst mumla:

- Vad är det?

Han märkte hur hon ryckte till. Hon tittade skrämt på honom och öppnade munnen, men inget kom ut. Hon stängde och öppnade munnen igen, men samma resultat. Han tittade snabbt bakom ifall det var något där, men endast träd som omringade dem. När han mötte hennes blick igen, kände han hur hjärtat sjönk. Hon såg så rädd ut. Han drog henne mot sig och blev samtidigt chockad eftersom hon inte stretade emot.

Hon ryckte till av hans röst och tittade med skräck i blicken. Hon öppnade munnen för att svara, men fick inte fram något. Hon stängde munnen och prövade igen, men åter igen fick hon inte fram något. Hon såg hur han blev rädd och tittade bakåt, men ingen av dem såg något annat än träd. När han såg tillbaka på henne, såg hon sig själv i ögonen. Så rädd, så ovetande. Hon kände hur han drog henne mot sig, men hon var så förlamad av skräck, men vill samtidigt in i hans famn, att hon inte kämpade emot.

När han fått henne in i hans famn, kände han sig hel på något sätt. Som om hon var en borttappad pusselbit han hittat igen. Han la försiktigt armarna runt henne och kände, till sin nyfunna lyckas skull, att hon bara trängde längre och längre in i hans famn, som om hon vill in i honom och skydda sig mot omvärlden.

`` _Jag skyddar dig med mitt liv, min älskade_... ``

När hon, på något sätt äntligen, var i hans famn kändes det mycket tryggare även om det betydde att hon var i hans våld nu. Hon kände hur han lade sina muskulösa armar omkring henne och hon smälte. Hon tryckte sig djupare in i hans ``kram`` och kände sig skyddad av honom. Som om han aldrig skulle släppa taget, även om det innebar att han skulle stupa han med.


	2. Chapter 2 Känslorna

Han visste inte hur länge han satt där med henne i sin famn, men han vill inte släppa taget. Det verkade inte som om hon inte ville det heller, insåg han till sin stora glädjes skull. `` _Glädje, skräck och kärlek. Vad mer kommer jag få uppleva med henne runt omkring mig? Hon får mig att känna mig så… så… levande_!`` Han flinade till av tanken.

Hon hade inte en aning hur länge de hade suttit så här, hon i hans famn med hans armar omkring sig, men hon gillade det. Hon gillade det skarpt. Hon hade en aning på hans mörka hemlighet, men var så förälskad i honom. Hon kunde inte släppa honom, så mycket hon än försökte. Hon ryckte till när hon hörde han flina.

Han kände hur hon ryckte till, men för att få henne stanna, kramade han lite hårdare, för att få henne förstå att det inte var något, inget som skulle få förstöra denna underbara stund. Han kände hur hon lyfte hennes arm och la sin hand mot hans. ``_Nej_!`` Snabbt drog hon in andan och drog bort sin hand.

Hon kände hur han kramade lite hårdare, som att få henne att stanna eller att hon inte skulle vända sig om. Fast det var inget problem, hon ville inte att denna stunden skulle försvinna in i historien och aldrig upprepas, utan hon lät det vara. Hon fick en impuls att lägga sin hand på hans och hon lyfte armen och la försiktigt sin hand mot hans. När deras hud rördes vid varandra, kändes det som all världens kyla dragits in i hennes hand från hans. Hon drog snabbt in andan utan att tänka på det och drog lika snabbt sin hand ifrån hans.

Han kände hur allt blev tungt, hjärtat sjönk som en sten i vatten och det lilla hopp han hade, försvann med hennes hand. Han kände hur han inte orkade hålla uppe huvudet och la det mot hennes hår. Han kände lukten av rosor och något annat, antagligen innehöll hennes schampo det. Han drog ett djupt andetag in genom näsan och kände hur rofyllt det var att andas in hennes doft. Det hjälpte på något sätt, det kändes inte lika tungt.

Hon visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till. Det kom som en chock att hans hud skulle vara så kall, värre än is! Hon ville känna värme, trodde hon skulle göra det. Hon hade totalt glömt bort vad som snurrade runt i hennes tankar innan. Men nu bubblade dem upp till ytan igen och gav henne rysningar. De stämde bara mer och mer. Plötsligt kände hon hur han la sitt huvud mot hennes bakhuvud. Hon stelna till, men mjukna snabbt när hon hörde hur han andades in genom näsan i hennes hår. Hon log utav lycka, men kom snart på sig själv med att njuta för mycket att hon rodnade.

Han hörde hur hennes hjärtslag slog snabbare, han kände hur hon blev varmare så att han nästan brände sig på henne. Men det varma försvann lika snabbt som det uppstod. Han undrade vad som hade hänt. Vad hon hade gjort. Han ville fråga men vågade inte. ``_Tvekan..._ `` Ordet dök plötsligt upp i hans hjärna, han hade aldrig känt den så starkt som nu. Han kramade henne hårdare, ville inte ha den känslan kvar. Plötsligt kändes det svårt att hålla emot frestelsen. Han kände hur törsten växte och hur han började tappa kontrollen. Han släppte henne förskräckt.

Hon kände hur han på något sätt tvekade, men hon visste inte för vad. Sedan kände hon hur han kramade henne hårdare och hon ville bara smälta. Plötsligt kände hon hur han darrade och plötsligt var inte hans armar omkring henne. Hon vände sig snabbt om och märkte att han stog upp med pekfingrarna vid tinningarna. Den kalla skräcken kom smygandes och kom över henne som en enda stor våg. _Nu gällde det. Det är kört._


	3. Chapter 3 Början av en plan

Han måste bort. Nu!

`` Men… Kan jag lämna henne här?``

Han ville så gärna vara kvar, men kunde han verkligen utsätta henne för den faran? Han tittade snabbt på henne. ``Nej… ``

Plötsligt kom en vind farande och ville leka med deras hår. Som ett knytnävsslag i magen kom hennes doft, som innan vart lugnande, farandes rakt i ansiktet på honom. Han kände hur giftet kom rinnandes.

Hon tittade som paralyserad på honom, noterade var enda rörelse han gjorde. Hon tittade upp på hans ansikte och mötte en blick som visade hunger och smärta samtidigt. Men så förändrades blicken och blev tvekande och undrandes. Plötsligt kom en vind och rufsade till deras hår, som om den ville leka. Hon såg hur han förändrades på just de få sekunderna som vinden kom. Från tvekandes till rena ondskan. Hon öppnade munnen för att skrika.

Han kände hur monstret inom honom försökte göra sig fri, såg monstret återspeglades i hennes vettskrämda ögon. `` Nej, det får inte bli så här!`` Plötsligt lade han märke till att hon öppnade munnen som om hon skulle skrika. `` Ingen idé kära du, ingen kan höra dig… `` tänkte han plågat.

Hon tänkte precis få stämbanden att vibrera så mycket att skriket skulle träda fram, men så såg hon hur han fick en plågad blick. Istället för det högljudda skriket som skulle komma ur hennes mun, hasplade hon ur sig:

Hur är det?

Han såg hur hon förberedde sig själv för att skrika och väntade på det höga genomträngande ljudet skulle komma, men fick sig en chock när det istället kom:

Hur är det?

Han blev så chockad att han glömde av sin törst och monstret inom honom och började skratta.

Chocken som fick hela hans kropp att bete sig annorlunda, slappna av, syntes till och med i ögonen. De blev lite ljusare, istället för ögon färgade som hård smörkola, framträdde en liten mjukare version. Men hon kunde inte studera dem längre, eftersom han helt plötsligt började skratta. Det var ett högt klingande skratt, hon trodde nästan att hela världen kunde höra det, men hon höll inte för öronen. Det var för ett underbart ljud för hennes öron. Självklart kom det som en chock för henne, att han skulle reagera så här, men hon kunde inte undgå att inse att hon nog räddat sitt egna liv för några sekunder. Det drog i mungiporna på henne, men hon kunde hålla emot leendet som visade sig på henne läppar.

Han skrattade högt och länge, men tillslut avtog det och han drog ett djupt andetag. Den rena luften var som balsam för honom just nu. Han sökte sedan direkt till hennes ögon. Han såg ett leende på hennes läppar och kunde inte motstå att le tillbaka. Men så kom han på vad som hade hänt för bara några minuter sedan. Han tog ett steg bakåt.

Hennes mage slog volter av lycka när han log leendet. Men det mörknade direkt i hans ansikte och det blev hårt som marmor. Sedan speglades skräck i hans ögon och han tog ett steg bakåt, bort från henne.

Hon sträckte fram handen och viskade lågt:

Nej, lämna mig inte...

Han såg hur hon sträckte fram handen, som om hon försökte få tag i honom därifrån hon satt. Sedan yttrade hon orden:

Nej, lämna mig inte…

Han såg på henne med längtan, men han måste iväg snabbt, innan han gör något som han kommer ångra djupt.

Jag måste…

Hon såg längtan i hans ögon, omänsklig längtan.

Jag måste…

Varför? Svarade hon snabbt.

Annars kommer jag att göra något som jag kommer att ångra…

Kommer du tillbaka? Undrade hon sorgset.

Han lade märke till sorgen bakom hennes ord. Han ville inte att hon skulle känna sorg eller någon negativ känsla överhuvudtaget. Han skulle göra allt för att få henne lycklig, även om det innebar helvetet för han. En plan började ta form inne i hans huvud och han svarade:

Ja om du vill, men… började han.

Jag vill! Avbröt hon honom.

Då måste du lova att stanna här och vänta på mig tills jag kommer tillbaka. Sa han med sin sammetslena röst.

När kommer du tillbaka då? Gnydde hon.

Snart, jag lovar, du behöver inte vänta länge… okej? Sa han mjukt.

Okej… sa hon och nickade.

Tack… viskade han och sen var han borta.

Hej allihopa! Sorry att jag vart så osocial, men jag e lite ny med allt och fattar inte allt XD Men nu kom äntligen ett nytt kapitel, kort iof men bättre än inget alls! :D Det kommer mer ju mer ni kommenterar! Både bra och dåligt tack, så jag vet vad som ska bättras osv!

Kram på er 3


	4. Chapter 4 I dina armar

Hon satt där, väntade och kunde inte undgå att lägga märke till den riktiga kylan kröp upp för hennes rygg och in i märgen. Den kylan som hans kropp utstrålade var behagligare än den här. Hon rös till och började huttra, allt för att få värme i kroppen. Till slut kunde hon inte stå ut att sitta ner på den kalla marken, utan reste sig upp för att sträcka på benen. Ett knack från knäna var beviset på hur länge hon hade suttit på marken och började skaka lite lätt på benen för att få liv i dem.

`` _Hur lång tid kommer det att ta innan han kommer tillbaka?_ `` tänkte hon oroligt, nu ville hon inget hellre än att komma in i värmen i ett uppvärmt hus.

Sakta, men säkert, började hon gå fram och tillbaka, resonerandes med sig själv.

Han sprang fort fram, snabbare än vad ett mänskligt öga skulle reagera på. Snabbt letade han sig fram i skogen, till gläntan med en råget (rådjurshona för alla som inte vet xD) och sina två ungar, vars tankar rörde vid hans sinne. Strax var han där, men saktade ner och till slut stannade ett antal meter ifrån. Sakta och försiktigt smög han sig fram, hukad som en puma på språng. Rågeten tittade plötsligt upp och försökte hitta _det_ som fanns där någonstans. Efter att titta runt ett tag gav hon upp och fortsatte beta.

`` _Måste skynda mig, annars kommer nog Bella bli riktigt uttråkad... _`` tänkte Edward och tog snabbt ett språng mot djuren.

``_ Varför han av alla människor… eller kan man kalla honom människa? Jag vet inte… när han kommer tillbaka måste jag få svar, han kan ju knappast få för sig att jag ska bara låta honom överösa mig med frågor utan något svar och låta det vara så! Nej, han får faktiskt förklara sig… eller… jag vet knappt vad jag själv tänker längre!_ `` tänkte Bella frustrerat och började klampa i väg ut i skogen, men vände snabbt om igen.

`` _Ingen idé att gå någonstans, jag kommer bara att gå vilse ändå…_ ``

Bella suckade uppgivet och satte sin ena fot mot den nu fuktiga marken som var täkt av löv, och snubblade till.

Edward blev snabbt klar med sitt mål och lämnade snart gläntan bakom sig. Det han älskade som mest med att kunna springa snabbt, var att han gör det så naturligt, inget att ansträngas sig och slösa tankar på. Träden susade förbi honom och han var snart framme vid den plats han lämnat för ett par minuter sedan. Han älskade skogen, för det var där han kunde vara den han verkligen var, utan att behöva gömma sig. Edward såg nu Bella och hur hon började ramla baklänges. Snabbt och så spontant, att han själv häpnade över sin snabbhet, fångade han upp henne.

Som från ingenstans var han där, med sina starka, muskulösa, marmor hårda armar omkring henne och räddade henne från fallet.

- Du kan inte klara dig några minuter utan att snubbla eller göra dig illa. skrattade Edward med ansträngd röst.

`` _Åh nej, jag måste vara en börda för honom…_ `` Försiktigt försökte hon ta sig ur hans grepp, men kunde knappt röra sig en millimeter. För det första hade han ett järngrepp runt henne och samtidigt som han pressade henne mot sig. För det andra låg hon ju i hans armar och skulle hon kunnat komma ur hans grepp skulle hon ha ramlat ner på marken.

- Jo då… men du kan släppa mig nu. Mumlade Bella förläget.

Men det var som om han inte hört henne, för han rörde sig inte. Hon tittade försiktigt upp i hans ansikte och blev slagen av hans skönhet. Ögonen hade blivit ljusa som rinnande honung och det var som om det lös en sol bakom dem, när de mötte hennes blick. Hon försökte komma på hur man andas, men det gick inte så bra. Pulsen skenade i en otrolig hastighet, när ett leende dök upp på hans underbara läppar.

Han hade hennes späda kropp i sina armar. Han gjorde allt för att inte krossa henne med sin styrka och höll henne så försiktigt som om hon vore av glas.

- Du kan inte klara dig några minuter utan att snubbla eller göra dig illa. Skrattade han och hörde hur hans röst lätt ansträngd.

`` _Men hon är ju inte tung…? Hon är som en fjäder i mina armar, så underbart späd…_ `` Så kom han på sig att inte försöka andas in hennes doft. Försiktigt, bara för att se om han kunde stå ut, drog han ett litet andetag. Samtidigt så mumlade Bella:

- Jo då… men du kan släppa mig nu.

Spänt väntade han, men inget hände. Han vågade inte riktigt släppa henne, i fall han inte klarade av hennes doft medans hon gjorde något. I ögonvrån såg han hur hon kollad upp på honom och hur hennes ansiktsuttryck avslöjade hur tagen hon blev av hans skönhet. Han tittade ner på henne och mötte hennes blick. Plötsligt hörde han hennes hjärta skena som om hon sprang något maraton. Ljudet fick honom att le.

Hon försökte verkligen, men det gick inte. Hon kunde inte få ta ett ända andetag. När Bella till slut såg bort från Edwards ansikte, kunde hon äntligen ta ett rosslande andetag. Den kalla luften drog sig ner genom strupen och känslan fick henne att rysa.

- Fryser du? Frågade Edward oroligt.

- Nej då, det är bara bra, äcklig känsla bara. Sa hon och viftade avfärdande med handen.

Han lyfte ena ögonbrynet till svar och gav henne ett litet snett leende som hon blev helt knäsvag av.

`` _Tur att han håller i mig, annars skulle jag nog ramla eller något_.`` Då slog det henne, han höll henne fortfarande i sin famn.

- Du kan släppa mig nu… sa hon lite blygt och rodnade av att låta så liten och att hon fortfarande ville vara kvar i hans famn.

- Om jag inte vill det då? Kom det till svar. Hans sneda leende blev större och hans ögon sjöd av humor.

Hon blinkade till och kollade chockat på honom.

- Öh… du kanske inte vill det, men jag vill ner tack… sa Bella och började återigen att försöka ta sig ner.

- Ehj… inte så bråttom… skrattade Edward.

Hon blev så förbluffad av hans klingande skratt, mer än förra gången, att hon stannade upp i sitt försök. Men medans han skrattade, hjälpte han henne ner till stående och hade henne nu framför sig. Så när han var klar och kollade leendes in i hennes ögon kände hon hur knäna började skaka och föll framåt.

Han såg in i hennes ögon och tittade djupt. Dessutom lade han märke till att hon försökte andas, men att det gick dåligt. Precis när han skulle fråga om hon behövde hjälp eller något, så tittade hon bort och tog ett djupt andetag.

`` _Jag måste vara försiktig, hon klarar inte av för mycket på en och samma gång_.``

Plötsligt ryste hon till i hans famn och en skrämmande tanke rusade genom hans hjärna.

`` _Tänk om hon känner av kylan från min hud igen_!?``

- Fryser du? Frågade han henne oroligt.

- Nej då, det är bara bra, äcklig känsla bara. Sa Bella och viftade avfärdande med handen.

Han kände hur han var nära att börja skratta åt henne och lyfte ena ögonbrynet till svar och gav henne dessutom ett snett leende. Då kände han hur hon blev tyngre i hans armar och det slog dem båda, såg han, att hon fortfarande var kvar i hans armar.

- Du kan släppa mig nu… sa hon blygt och blodet rusade och färgade hennes kinder.

`` _Så vackert… vänta borde inte jag känna…_ `` Till sin stora lyckas skull insåg han att han inte kände något stort hot av att hennes ljuvliga blod hade färgat hennes kinder, och sa glatt:

- Om jag inte vill det då? Hans leende blev större och hans såg i återspeglingen av Bellas ögon att i hans blick fanns det bara humor.

Han såg hur han chockade henne, men att hon samlade sig snabbt och sa:

- Öh… du kanske inte vill det, men jag vill ner tack… och så började hon att försöka ta sig ur hans grepp.

- Ehj… inte så bråttom… sa han och skrattade.

Han märkte hur hon stannade upp i sitt försök att komma ner och tittade på honom. Men så hjälpte han henne ner, samtidigt som han skrattade. När han fått henne i stående på marken och slutat skratta, kollade han leendes ner på henne och mötte hennes varma blick. Han kände något han aldrig har känt förut, hur det blev en vaka i hans minne, men mindes ändå.

Men så såg han hur Bella började falla framåt.

* * *

**Hej, alla ni som läser! :D Det var ett tag sedan jag la ut något, till mitt försvar har jag då att jag har haft mycket att göra och stå ut med, så ni för liksom bara deal with it! x) **

**Snälla, skriv bara en snabb review, typ:**

**Bra/ Dålig**

**Så att jag vet om det är någon som läser den! xD Ska skynda med nästa kapitel, men som sagt skica gärna reviews :) **

**Slut på detta skittråkiga meddelandet.. :P XD Kram på er :***


	5. Chapter 5 Avslöjandet

Snabbare än ögat hade han greppat tag i henne. Han hade greppat tag i hennes midja och tryckte henne nu mot sig. Han kände att Bella fortfarande var knäsvag och kunde inte riktigt stödja sig på benen. Han hörde dessutom hennes skenande hjärtslag och oregelbundna puls.

- Hur gick det? Frågade han försiktigt.

- Bra… jag vet inte vad som hände… mumlade Bella till svar, men tryckte sig in sig i hans famn.

Han log lite, men kom på att det kanske inte var sådan bra idé av henne att göra det. Edward tittade försiktigt ner på hennes förbryllade ansikte och såg att hon bet sig i läppen och lutade huvudet mot hans bröst och slöt ögonen med en rynkad panna. Som om hon försökte lista ut vad som hänt och att hon samtidigt var trött. Han tittade över henne och tänkte snabbt igenom vad som hade hänt denna dag. Så mycket på så kort tid, att allt hade förändrats så drastiskt, så snabbt, på grund av henne, Bella.

Utan att det hade gått två sekunder, så hade han greppat tag i henne. Hans arm var som en stadig klippa runt hennes midja och hans bröst som en trygg hamn. Hon var fortfarande för knäsvag för att kunna stå upprätt själv, så hon var tung i hans arm. Hjärtat dunkade snabbt mot hennes bröstkorg och det kändes som om det skulle hoppa ut.

- Hur gick det? Frågade Edward med sin underbara stämma.

- Bra... jag vet inte vad som hände… mumlade hon till svar. Hon visste faktiskt inte vad som hade hänt, bara att knäna vek sig när han hade titta leendes in i hennes ögon. Hon tryckte sig automatiskt framåt, in i hans famn. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle tro riktigt. Som vanligt när hon var förbryllad eller tänkte på något, så bet hon sig i läppen och rynkade pannan.

`` _Har han sådan makt över mig? Var det verkligen därför knäna vek sig? Är jag verkligen kär i honom?_ ``

Hon slöt trött ögonlocken och fortsatte grubbla över om allt som hade hänt, tydde det på att hon fallit för honom, att hon var så förälskad i honom? Hon visste inte riktigt, men djupt inom henne var hon glad över att han var här, med ena armen runt hennes midja. Och hon var glad över att han lät henne luta sig mot hans bröst, höra hans andetag och höra hans… hjärtslag!?

Han kände hur hon blev stel och hur hon sedan börjad darrade av panik och skräck.

`` _Åh nej, vad nu?_ ``

Han tittade ner på hennes ansikte som nu var en bit ifrån hans bröst, hon försökte ta sig bort ifrån honom. Ren skräck var i hennes ögon och nu var det inget som riktigt få henne att vara stilla.

- Vad är det? Undrade han lite smått rädd.

Hon tittade undrande på honom, som om han inte visste det, men beslöt att svara honom i alla fall:

- Du… du… ditt… stammade Bella lågt, men kom inte längre förrän halsen stockades av gråt.

Han tittade förtvivlat på henne, han förstod inte vad det var som fick henne att bli så upprörd, men allt han ville var nu att trösta henne, säga att skulle bli okej. Fast det var kanske att ljuga… allt skulle inte vara okej. Han slöt armarna om henne och vaggade henne fram och tillbaka. Strök med ena handen på hennes rygg och mumlade lågt:

- Lugna dig, vad det än är som får dig att bli såpass upprörd, låt det vara tills du lugnat dig, sen kan du för klara, okej?

- Mm… snyftade hon och nickade mot hans axel.

Edward fortsatte vagga henne och stryka med handen över ryggen i lugnande rörelser.

Hon hörde dem inte! De var borta! Bella stelnade till. Hon lyssnade noga en gång till för att vara säker, men allt hon hörde var hans andetag. Inget dunkande, pulserande ljud som skulle höras där inne ifrån. Hon började darra och panik vällde åter upp igen, men nu som en otroligt stor våg som om och om igen föll över henne.

`` _Det här är slutet, jag har antagligen rätt… Varför ska jag ha rätt nu, när jag annars inte har rätt!? Livet ironi… jag är död. Och jag hann inte ens säga `hej då´ till Charlie_.``

Paniken fick henne att röra sig, försöka rubba på honom, försöka föra henne bort ifrån honom. Men hon kunde inte, han var som av rent stål, det ända hon kunde komma ifrån honom någonstans, var huvudet. Istället för att luta sig mot honom, lutade hon sitt huvud bort ifrån honom, så mycket som möjligt, det lilla det gick.

Plötsligt hörde hon hans röst mitt i alla sina rörelser och försök att komma bort från honom:

- Vad är det?

Hon tittade upp på honom.

`` _Vet han inte om det? Så klart han vet om att han inte har ett hjärta! Men… han vet inte om att jag vet det…_ ``

- Du… du… ditt… stammade Bella lågt, kunde inte komma längre eftersom halsen tjocknade av den plötsliga gråten.

Tårarna började sakta rinna ner för kinden, men hon orkade inte torka dem. Hon tittade in i hans ögon och märkte att de var förtvivlade. Att de tittade på henne och hennes rinnande tårar. Som om han ville göra något, trösta henne. Plötsligt slöt Edward armarna runt henne och tryckte Bella mot sig och började samtidigt vagga henne fram och tillbaka. Började sedan stryka henne över ryggen med ena handen. Hon hörde honom mumla lågt till henne:

- Lugna dig, vad det än är som får dig att bli såpass upprörd, låt det vara tills du lugnat dig, sen kan du för klara, okej?

- Mm… snyftade hon till svars och nickade samtidigt mot hans axel, som hon lutat sig emot.

Nu fick hon några sekunder att tänka över allt. Men det gick inte så bra, när Edward strök mot hennes ryggkotor i lugnande rörelser som fick henne sömnig.

* * *

**Förlåt för att jag inte skrivit på så lång tid, jag lovad ju innan att detta kapitlet skulle komma snart, men det blev helt enkelt inte av. Jag har varit sjuk nu ett tag, så jag har helt enkelt inte orkat, men jag ska faktiskt försöka bättra på mig.. :) **

**Ursäkta att kapitlet är så kort, men fortfarande sjuk och lite soppatorsk i hjärnan men den börjar sakta men säkert rulla igång! XD **

**Kommentera, snälla!? 3**

**Kram på er 3 ..EyesXx **


	6. Chapter 6 Drömmen

Han kände sakta hur hon blev tyngre i sin famn. Hennes tysta andetag gick i en regelbunden melodi för Edwards öron, men sakta insåg han att hon somnat. Sakta lyfte han upp henne i hans stenhårda och kalla famn, för att sedan susa iväg som ett osynligt spöke genom skogen. Han var inte osynlig, men för snabb för mänsklighetens enkla öga. Hur skulle det annars se ut, springandes med en vacker kvinna i sina armar i hög fart? Edward skrockade lite lätt och koncentrera sig sedan för att lyssna. Inte lyssna, som i att lyssna med det simpla örat, utan lyssna efter tankar som skulle avslöja potentiella fiender. Hans gåva var ett bra självförsvarsredskap, men ofta undrade han hur det skulle kännas att bara kunna få ha sitt huvud för sig själv. Hur det skulle kännas att få vara "normal". Det var då det slog honom. Det var tyst, för tyst. Han kunde inte höra hennes tankar! Han tittade ner på Bella och koncentrera sig riktigt hårt för att få höra hennes tankar eller drömmar, nu när hon sov. Men inte en bild eller ljud kom.

"Så frustrerande! Hur tusan ska jag nu kunna hålla kolla på henne?!"

En vacker äng full med blommande vildblommor omgav henne och den varma vinden lekte med hennes hår. Solen sken och det var varmt. Hon tittade sig omkring, letandes. Till slut fann hon det som hon sökte, en man ståendes mot en granstam i utkanten av ängen. Han var i skuggan och tittade på henne med intensiva ögon. Hon började gå mot honom, men han tecknade åt henne att stanna. Bella stannade tvärt och såg på honom med en frågande blick. Han besvarade den med ett litet snett leende och började väldigt sakta gå fram mot henne. Snart stod han mitt framför henne, gyllene som en grekisk gud av solens strålar. Bärnstens färgade ögon tittade på henne med humor.

"Vad är det som är så roligt?" frågade Bella leendes, tills hon insåg att inget kom ut ur hennes mun. Hon försökte igen, men inget kom ut. Bella tittade förskräckt på Edward och blev stel av skräck. Framför stod nu en grekisk gud med blod rinnandes nerför hakan och vilda röda ögon. Ett svagt dovt morrande kom ur hans strupe och hon såg hur han hukade sig. Även om det smarta hade varit att börja springa, kunde hon inte röra benen. Hon stirrade hypnotiserat på den skräckinjagande guden framför sig. Han gav henne ännu ett snett leende innan hoppade mot henne. Hon gav till ett skrik.

Hon skrek och hon skrek högt.

"Bella, vakna! Det är bara en mardröm." viskade han. Han hade sprungit raka vägen hem, inte velat lämna över henne sovandes till hennes far även om det skulle vara det säkraste alternativet. Det var när han kommit in på sitt sovrum som hon hade börjat mumla "Vad är det som är så roligt?". Han trodde hon hade vaknat och skulle precis fråga henne vad hon menade när hon rörde lite på sig och gav en suck. Edward insåg snabbt att hon fortfarande sov och hade pratat i sömnen. Han log lite för sig själv och lade sedan ner henne på den stora vita soffan som tog upp en stor del av hans rum. Han satt och tittade på henne, han försökte komma underfund med varför han inte kunde höra hennes tankar.

"Vad är det som kan få henne att vara så speciell? Självklart vet jag att hon är speciell sen innan, beviset ligger här framför mig i min soffa, i mitt hus..."

* * *

**Detta var länge sedan, år till och med. Mycket har hänt och jag känner för att ge detta ännu en chans. Kan inte lova något och jag hoppas bara jag kommer börja brinna för detta igen :)**

**Tack alla ni som review:at trots att jag inte skrivit något, ni är inspirationen till varför jag började igen! Ha inte för höga förhoppningar att jag kommer skriva som ett proffs, då jag läste väldigt mycket fanfiction på engelska nu och börjar avsky det svenska språket xD**

**Er . . **


End file.
